Interactive media (e.g., the Internet) has great potential for improving the targeting of advertisements (“ads”) to receptive audiences. For example, some websites provide information search functionality that is based on keywords entered by the user seeking information. This user query can be an indicator of the type of information of interest to the user. By comparing the user query to a list of keywords specified by an advertiser, targeted ads can be provided to the user.
A number of problems can arise by the placement of ads with non-ad content (e.g., search results) on devices with small displays, such as, mobile phones or personal digital assistants. If the ads are placed above the non-ad content, the user may be frustrated by the need to scroll or page down in the small display to view the desired non-ad content. If the ads are placed below the non-ad content, the user may not notice the ads, reducing their value to advertisers.